Just As Long As You Stay
by AnimeKeepsBreathing
Summary: When Vlad is left alone, depressed, cutting, and secretly angry, who will save him? OC will, of course!
1. Fight Opening

Bow On A String

Everything was horrible. Love. Friends. Everythings. It was just so horrible. My _life _was horrible.

I guess you could blame on me—after all, i am the damned one.

Henry? He just gave up when we entered 10th. One day, we're at the bus stop with no one around us, and he just comes out and says it: "Im tired of being you bitch."

I stare at him for the longest time. I could've _made _him stay. But i didn't. I just looked at the floor, sighing. "Then don't." And the bus came, and we didn't sit next to each other for the first time in ever.

Meredith? Well, im bi. Yeah, of course, i can still go out for her, but she dated this guy names Shane. He was a quarterback for our school(our school had a constant winning streak). It really wasn't a surprise.

Bullies? Tom and Bill? Yeah, thankfully, they moved to Juvie. Shane and the rest of the football team? Let's just say this bruise on cock is not because of masturbating.

Nelly and Otis? Nelly stopped.....talking to me after a while. I don't think it was her fault—i think it was the hospitals. She barely comes home now a days. Otis.....he tries to help. That's all im going to say.

So now it's just me. Vladimir Tod. The half-breed Pravus. I tend to cut myself now—it's a way to get blood in my mouth also(since Nelly can barely bring Snack pacs(something containing blood) home). I do this at lunch too. Anytime of the day. I'll just go hide some place and do it. I cover up my arms with sweatbands(my favorite is the one with the smiley vampire face on it(like my hoody) and one with a red violin and bow, bleeding). I think im going paler. Like, really. My skin is translucent. My eyes seem to change color every fine minutes—even when i don't touch the mark on my wrist. I don't often go to school now, just for the sake i don't get caught. And when i do, i just hide most the day. Like today.

Im at the bus stop. Waiting. I see a nice car go by—you know, the one with all the jocks and popular kids.....and Henry.

They glance at me, then look away, smirking at each other. Im used to it.

I get on the bus a few minutes later. I sit in the back. Even some of the 'gangsta's' shuffle into different seats. Though i do get football bullies from time to time(which is like week_s _time to time), mostly people stay away—probably sensing my horrible gloomy aura.

I sigh, looking out the window. It's winter. The leaves have been stripped from the tree's leaving them naked. They shiver in the cool wind. By the dark grey sky, i can tell it's going to snow. And it does. It starts coming down hard, too. The roofs become white, and so does the grass and tree's.

Then, we arrive at Bathory High. I am last to get off. As i walk into the school, shivering and pulling my scarf tighter as a wind passes me right before i go into the door, i notice everyone start glancing at me. The wont leave me alone. There eyes. Why do they have to pry? Then, the people slowly start gaining distance away from me. I don't go to my locker. Shit i don't have one. It was destroyed some time ago with tagging. Freak-Boy. That's apparently what i am.

So i do my regular schedule. Bathroom is first. I walk into the bathroom, and then into the largest bathroom stall. I set my shoulder pack down and take out a knife, sliding down the wall.

I close my eyes and then slide the sharp side of the knife down my wrist(Authors-Note: Jesus Christ, im getting chills, i can't stand it when people slit) I let out a sigh, a groan maybe? Whatever, its of pleasure.

I lay down the knife and then bring my wrist up to my mouth. Even though i do this so many times, i never get bored of it. The warm blood squished around in my mouth, and slopes easily down my throat. My fangs are greedy today. I did this for five minutes, then covered my wrist back up, packet the knife away, and walked out the bathroom.

As soon as i walk out, i see a fight going on. People are crowded around Shane and this new guy. The new guy has medium brown hair and a fiery blue eyes. He is very muscular—but is a Lanky Kanky. He loose, but tight pants. Like, loose skinny jeans that aren't that loose. They frame his ass perfectly. And his Red shirt perfectly displays his upper body. He has his black shoulder pack slung over his shoulder and a really, really, _really _annoyed look on his face.

Shane's disgusting head is cherry read, and his teeth are gritted with anger. _Ha!_, i say mentally, smirking. _What, you angry cause he's not paying attention to you? _

The new guy is hot. He's taller then me too. I'll never get him....

"Look, i was just wondering where the person was! Jesus Christ, get a life!," the guy states, turning away from Shane and beginning to walk away in another direction that is not mine.

Then vein on Shane's head trembles and expands in fury.

I don't know what happened. Suddenly, i am falling to the floor, an extreme pain greeting my cheek.

I groan and agony, blinking.

"W-what the hell?!?!?," I here Shane yell.

I see his black nikes, but i also see the guys skull vans. "Dammit," I mutter.

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!, my head screams. I so just fucking gave myself away!

But i guess i didn't, since the crowd and Shane were wondering why i protected the new kid instead of how i got over here.

I am suddenly, being helped up by the new guy. His hands are cold....and pale.

"You idiot!," he whispers in my ear.

"You're the idiot!," i reply with same sushness. Our eyes lock. In the back of my mind, there's a ticking noise. Vampire.

Then, "So now you're here to defend the newbie, freak boy?!," Shane says loudly. Jesus Christ shut up.

There's blood springing out my nose, staining my skin. My mouth is throbbing, but i manage to control it...hopefully.

"C'mon," i mutter, grabbing the guys shoulder and trying to get away.

Shane grabs my shoulder and i look back. His fist is coming at me. It's there, and i close my eyes ready for the hit, and then a body is in front of me.

Shane screams. I open my eyes. The new guy is holding Shane's wrist. But he's clenching onto it so hard i could see the bone....

"Go away."

Shane stairs at the new guy, eyes wide. And then, as he tries to struggle out the grasp, Newb lets him go, and he turns, walking down the other hall—being quickly joined by the footballs pops.

The crowd looks at us for a minute, and then break off into groups, ready to start rumors.

The guy turns back to face me. He has a smirk on his face. His teeth are so white.... "Hi I'm—"

Rage starts to boil in me, making me tremble. I feel like im going to cry. "GO TO HELL!," i scream. And then, i turn away, swiftly walking down the hall way, ignoring the glances and points.

_________________________________

"Hmpf. He's so cute." I can't help but laugh. This is Vladimir Tod? The freak-show of the school? The emotional kid? The abandoned one?

I lean against the lockers, shaking my head as i smirk. "Ah......Cute. He really is."

I can't think of another word rather then cute. Sexy? Yes, i could use that, but then i would sound like a perverted teen.

His eyes......they burn like the pits of hell.

And he came to save me! Ah, yes, adorable.

A delicate rose. That is what he is.

I pick up his bag that he had forgotten. Clumsy and forgetful? Daisy.

I can sense the tension in the poor half-breeds mind. I'll let him rest for the first 2 periods. But after that, he better be ready for hell.

You see, i am a vampire. If it wasn't obvious then you are retarded. My name is Tryan Cross, if you are wondering.

I have no clue why I'm here, but i am. Otis just told me to protect Vladimir Tod. Damn that Otis. One day, im gunna kill him, i swear. Ordering me around like im his fucking pet. Jeez......but i am slightly....thank ful......Vlad is......interesting.

"_He's just smirking and acting like nothing just happened!"_

I can't stand it anymore. I look up, meeting the glances of many passing students. "Will you just shut the fuck up?," i ask.

They gape at me, and then suddenly, they are all in there class rooms—embarrassed and angry as can be.

I smile. Thought so.

I sit down right were i was. If anybody wonders what im doing, I'll just make them think something and they will go away. Otis hates when i do that—that's why i do it.

I open Vlad's—i hope he doesn't mind that i call him that; actually, i don't care— wanting to invade his privacy as much as i can.

Vladimir does not have that much stuff. A knife—which have probably caused most of the blood splattered in little spots on his bag. Some pens that are either broken, used up, or just fucked. A journal.

Hmm, lets see what in it.

I was born nosy. Isn't everyone? It shows you have high confidence i think. I mean, people say that people who don't care about stuff have low confidence right? Well, i care about what he's thinking about, so i have high. Having high confidence is good.

I open the composition dark red note book. I raise an eyebrow with surprise.

_November 13_

_There's always apart of me that just wants to give up. When i just want to stop caring about my identity and go on a mass murder trip, sucking down as much blood as i can. I miss Henry, but i guess it was for the better. One shouldn't ruin their life over someone like me. A useless pitiful half-breed. Ha, even when im spilling myself on this piece of paper i can only think about how pitiful i am. I must be.....pitiful. I think i should right a book called Pitiful, and it should be about all its traits. God, shut me up. I wonder why i still believe in god. After all, he's the one who damned me. Jeez, shut up! I'm not damned.....im fine with who i am. I'm a vampire. _

_November 14_

_The pain is coming unbearable. Physical and Mental. My blood lust...it's out of control. I ended up only going to school for home-room, and then i just ran away. I ended up cutting myself all day and sucking all the blood i could get. I had passed out once or twice. Nelly doesn't notice. She's not home enough to notice. And the bruises from Shane and his group. They're like bombs, exploding every time i move. If only they knew what i could do to them.....if only they knew. _

_November 15_

_I didn't go to school. I just sat in bed, thinking how I'm ever going to live like this. _

_November 16_

_I ended up in a fight with Shane. It was over a pencil. I had found this new one on the floor, and i currently didn't have one, so im like 'awesome, now i can actually write and erase'. But apparently, it was Shane's. I said i would give it to him. I really didn't feel like fighting that day. But no; we had to fight. And Henry just stood there, watching us. He didn't do anything to help me. I feel so alone i can cry. (Tear drop) _

_November 17 _

_Being gay is not easy. I don't think that many people know about it. Actually i don't think anyone knows. So i guess if they would did, it would be worse. They are always making these jokes about gay people, calling them fags and sinners of gods. Ok, im not even really gay. Im Bi. But i do lean more to the guys. They have some tight asses. Well, the one's i find do. To bad they're strait. I think RedTube is the best site ever. They have some good porn. Wow, I'm a pervert. _

_November 18_

_Why do i write in this thing? _

Wow. The bell rang. Time to go. As people filed out the class, their minds weren't so......questioning any more. Now, it was "Oh my fucking god he's hot! I want to date him!"

Ha. Like you guys have a chance. Im gay. 100 %. But I'll be your friend! I'll just probably lead you to a strait path to hell. Aren't i positive?

I dodge into a vanish as i saw Vlad. He was still tense as hell. He was wondering who i was......and why i had protected him. He knew i was a vampire. That's good. Vampire's should know when someone else is a vampire. But why was i here, he asks? Wouldn't you like to know that vlad, wouldn't you like to know that.....

__________________________________________________

Lunch. I sit down at the table. I have to stay here for 3 minutes. Act like everything is fine. That im not a monster. Then, I'll find my bag, and then I'll bite myself.

I can't believe how stupid i was. Leaving my bag out in the hall. It had my journal in it! All my secrets! If someone read it.....

Oh, damn the new guy. Protecting me.....damn him.....

Where is he anyway?

"Right here."

I gasp, my head shooting around as fast as lighting .

Newbie is right behind me, holding my bag and grinning at me cheekily.

I take in a slow breathe. What the.....

"Give me my bag!," I exclaim, reaching for it.

He lets me take it, then he, goes around the table and sits on the other side. "A little jumpy now aren't we?"

"Shut up!" I rip open my bag. Pens.....Knife....Oh no! My journal! I look up. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"My journal!" He took it. This son of a bitch fucking took my journal.

"You don't need to curse," the newbie mocks.

"Stop reading my mind!"

"Stop shouting." I stare at him, eyes wide, and then heat burns my face, and i look down, covering my mouth with embarrassment.

When i glance back up, the vampire is smirking—holding out my compo NB.

I gasp, reaching for it. He brings it back, waving his finger in the air. "Nu uh! Your going to have to work to get this back."

"What?!"

"Yep. C'mon, lets go."

The vampire stood up, patting me on the head (What the hell?) and then turned, walking for the doors. I stare at his back, wondering what he is....what he was......whatever he had planned.....i had to get that journal back.

Trying to ignore all my feeling—the ones that kept nagging me and telling me 'it's a bad idea idiot! He's going to do something evil!'—i stood up, slung my shoulder bag over my (obviously) shoulder, and then followed him, lowering my head so i could hide my flushed face.


	2. Molest I

"Where are you taking me?," i ask after a long silence.

"Quiet," the vampire demands, not bothering to even glance back at me.

I frown. There's a weird churning in my stomach. Im hungry.

There's a lake about a mile away from bathory. I think that's where we are heading. The lake is really pretty—especially at night when the starts are reflecting off it.

But right now it was probably iced over.

The wind is strong, and i am freezing. I pull my coat closer with a shiver as a blow of dry air sweeps past me.

Im getting covered snowflakes.

As we arrive at the lake—and like i thought, it's frozen—i feel a change in my body.

I fall into the dead yellow grass on my knees, clenching my heart that is beating like a humming birds. My mind is fuzzy like a messed up t.v channel because cox is doing some t.v work with the house next to you and is getting the lines twisted up. I feel as though i am on fire—roasting my insides. "W-what the h-hell.....?," i pant.

I blink rapidly. I start imaging things—naughty things.

"Wow, that worked better then i thought it would," the young vampire laughed. He kneeled down, taking my chin between his thumb and index finger and lifting it up..

I tried to show that wasn't going to give up. I tried to _act _like i wasn't going to give up. Whatever he had done to me....

I attempted to glare, be cold, resist the fucking urge......but......

I bit my tongue, trying to stop trembling. My fingertips clenched onto the dirt as i tried to stand up.

"Fighter now aren't we?," said the young vampire. He slapped me, causing a rush of blood to come swashing in my mouth. I swallowed it.

"W-who are you?!"

"Oh me? Im Tryan."

I gasped as Tryan the vampire hand groped my ass.

"What the fuck do you think your—ahn!" His hand brushed against my....area.....

I squeezed my eyes shut, buckling my legs.

_Stop it......_it was faint. A light sweep of wind.

_Stop it......_stronger. A light peck at the brain.

Tryan smiled, rubbing my 'area' harder. "Resistance? But your feeling so good right now aren't you?" His voice was velvety smooth. Silk. It was a whisper in my ear, followed by hot licking. I moaned, feeling a pulse. Tryan pulled at my ear with his teeth, and then started to lightly skim across my neck, sending buttery kisses.

_STOP IT!!!!!_

Suddenly, Tryan was off me. I slowly look up. Had i just screamed that?

"I TRUST YOU FOR ONE DAMN SECOND AND YOU GO IN DO THIS TRY! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE FUCKING KEEPING AN EYE ON HIM, NOT MOLESTING HIM!"

A man in a suit—back turned to me—with nice shoes and his finger pointer out at Tyan—who was laying on the floor groaning holding his side.

Otis?

But i couldn't find out, because my vision went black, and my conscious shut down.

____________________________________________

"Jesus Christ, Otis, i was just fucking playing around," I hissed, rubbing the dirt off my clothes.

Otis looked like he was going to destroy me. "He—," he spat that, pointing at the passed out Vladimir—"is someone you do _not _mess with! What if you got to deep? What if you couldn't stop?! Vlad has never had source! He's only had his, and packaged. He wouldn't be ready for anyone to fucking drain him!"

I sighed, pushing past Otis and grabbed vlad like a man(hopefully) would grab his bride. The half-breeds immediate reaction was to grab my shirt and pull himself closer, burying his face in my chest. I smirked.

"It's kind of hard to believe this half-breed is the Pravus," i comment, turning to Otis.

He glares at me. "He's a lot stronger then what you think."

"Sure," i reply.

I walk over to the silver 2008 BMW 3 Series Sedan and lay vlad in the back seat. It takes 2 minutes to get him to stop clinging to me.

Adorable daffodil. I can't wait till i get him alone.

"If you try to rape him aga—"

"Yeah, yeah." i say, putting my hands up to silence the vampire.

"Im serious Try."

"Mhm."

I try to get into the drivers seat, but i fail and i have to sit in passenger.

It's silence for most of the ride. I notice that vlad talks in his sleep allot. Most of his murmurs are "Don't go" or "Why?"

I'm not totally heartless—i do feel sorry for Vlad. It must suck being him. I don't know why—because Otis never tells my anything—but vlad gives off that feeling. But i guess getting beat up and abandoned is enough to do that to you.

We finally arrive in the driveway of Vlad's house. It's not that big: a small brick two story.

I get out and then pick up Vlad (with his bag)

I feel someone staring at me, and turn around—shutting the car door with my foot(to Otis's demise). Like i care.

Across the street, stiffly leaning on his rail was a blonde haired teen with aquatic like eyes and freckles dancing on his nose and cheeks. He stared at me—his eyes wide and mouth slightly open—with an expression of "What the hell who are you?"

His eyes kept shifting from me to vlad, baffled.

Hmpf.

I smirked, winked at him, then turned around, walking up Vlad's porch and into his house.

Otis was in the Kitchen, shuffling through papers.

I set Vlad down on his couch, kissing him on his forehead softly(i of course earned a hiss from Otis) and then putting a knitted blanket over him.

My stomach growled. Hmm......

I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, rubbing my stomach.

There was salad.....fruit.....candle?

Wow, weird house.

On the top shelf, in the back, i noticed a water bottle with red liquid in it. It had a note taped on it.

I raised an eyebrow, taking both objects out.

_Vlad, I am so sorry that i can't be feeding you as much as before. This is all i can manage to get out. Love, Nelly. _

I grinned, crunching the note and flicking the lid open. Blood filled the air. I took in a big breathe, blinking slowly.

Drink it. Save it for Vlad.

Hmm.......

"Put that back right now," Otis demanded, hitting me with a stack of papers.

Save it for vlad. I groaned, closing the bottle again and then putting it back into the fridge.

God, why me?

I sat down at the 4 person table, biting on my finger to get some blood out. It gushed into my mouth and went down my throat quickly.

"So wha dooh i dooh?," i ask, refusing to stop sucking on my finger.

"You keep vlad safe," was Otis simple reply. Then he stopped flipping through papers and looked at me, face hard and icy. "And whatever you do, you don't hurt him."

"Tha simpwol." Kind of.

"I guess it is."

_Finally_, the older vampire set down the papers, and ran a hand through his hair. "It's time for me to go. Call me if _anything _goes wrong. You here me? I told Nelly—Vlad's gaurdian—that your going to be staying here. She put you in a room with vlad."

Wrong idea.....

"I know, but this way your always going to be able to protect him."

If i can protect him from myself.

"Like you swear you won't do."

Sure.

Otis sighed shaking his head. I grinned in triumph, finally refraining myself from my finger.

"Just go, Otis. I'll keep him safe."

"And if you don't ill kill you."

"Agreed."

I held out my hand. Otis hesitated, then shook it. Hard grip.

Then, Otis was gone.

_He must be desperate_, i think, leaning back in my chair. _To choose someone like me to watch over someone like vlad. _

___________________________________________________

Tap Tap Tap.

That's all i can do. Tap my feet and stare at vlad. Otis left what, 30 minutes ago?

Jeez, annoying. I can't take it. Vlad's so innocent. He's so broken. He's so......vlad.

I sigh, getting up from my chair.

Somehow, i manage, to get on top of vlad, and he doesn't notice. He doesn't even stir. Just sleeps.

My hand runs up his shirt(one with a vampire smiley face on it) and my finger tips lightly circle around his right nipple.

Vlad 'mhmf'ed, shifting his head.

I smiled, deciding to give it to the half-breed and pinch the gland.

"AHN!" Vlad's eyes flew open at his moan, and his hand—in natural reaction—shot up to slap me.

I grabbed when it was only a centimeter away.

Vlad stared at me with wide eyes, taking in large breathes.

The door opened. "Vlad honey! I got off work early today and i brought home some delicious blood!!"

God Dammit.


	3. Visions

_I lay on the bed, hands gripping the sheets tightly. My heart feels like it's going to either burn to a crisp or thump out of my skin, and i feel slight nauseous. My pants and underwear are very low on my ass—barely covering my rock hard dick—and my shirt was torn into smithereens._

_Tryan pressed his creamy—in color and softness—body against mine, his knee rubbing against my cock with weight, making it grow even larger and iron-like. His left hand caressed my side as his right pinched and twirled my left rock nipple in many ways that were resulting in me getting more horny and lusty. "Your so adorable....,"Tryan whispered into my ear—it sounding as smooth as water. My teeth that were currently hooked onto my lip—trying to stop that whimpers and groans— unclasped and i let out a harsh, passionate sound as i thrust my head back against the sheets. _

_I squeezed my thighs together (of course resulting in my knees crushing against each other). But that made the sensation worse, because it forced Tryan's knee to go _jam!_ tight against my cock, sending shivers of pleasure all out through me. Tryan's light chuckle spread through me, and he nipped at my ear lobe, caressing it with his tongue violently. _

"_Are you excited......do you want me to talk dirty?" _

_Just the sound of the word made me moan louder, thrusting my head to the side and squeeze my eyes shut as my heart gave a large thump and my dick screamed for it to be embraced. "Hmpf.....yes......Do you like the way that feels?," he asked, his lips lightly brushing against my neck base, and kissing it like you would for a fragile baby hand, and then nipping at it with in unbelievable force that made me yelp in surprise, and then he twitched my nipple, and starts massaging it with the strength and skill you would of a steak. _

_My thighs pushed harder against his knee, and it was like i was begging him to touch me their with more then his clothed knee. I stared at the wall, feeling like lava, my eye-lids drooped and mouth open, letting out harsh breathes and sucking in air like my life dependent on it. _

"_Say it."_

_I was at a battle. _

_The fogginess in my mind was overwhelming......the pleasure....the soon-to -be pain. The hurt. The comfort. The pride. I blinked. "Say it, you slut." He sent me crazy. I gripped onto his back and buried my head into his chest. "Jesus Christ fucking suck me off!!," i screamed. And i was defeated. _

My eyes snapped open and i quickly caught the apple that had tipped out of my hand. I looked back up and set it on the tray, my head snapping in many directions to see if anyone had seen my space out. No one apparently. I sighed and blinked, biting into the dark Rome apple as i made my way out the lunch room..

It made my throat dry and sent a weird feeling through my gums. Even the juiciest apple named after the great city of Rome was something that did not favor my tastes buds.

Don't worry, i just felt like eating an apple. Im heading to the bathroom right now. I accidently left my shoulder-pack at home—damn my stupidness—so i don't have a knife and I'll have to go bare.

I felt angry. Angry that i was having that sort of day dream about someone like _him_.

"Mm, someone's thinking about me!"

I froze, and my apple dropped out of my hand.

Tryan caught it and by the crunching noise from behind me, he obviously ate it. My pupils went to the corners of my eyes and i glared at the vampire behind me, forcing my frozen lungs to melt and start working again.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!," i hissed.

Tryan laughed, carefree as can be.

God i hated him.....how he could just _act _like that.

**FLASHBACK**

"Here, let me help you with those," I said, sliding off of Vlad—revealed to see that the pile of stuff in the Aunts hands were enough to cover her vision.

I took off the load and them put on the table, smirking as she gasped when she was finally able to see me.

I turned to look at her, smirk gone and replaced with a fond smile of kindness and innocence. "Hello," i greeted as she stared at me with wide eyes and the shocked mouth that took place of an O. Out of the corner of my eyes, i could see the deep set glare of hate from vlad, and his mind was producing curses and swears.

_I love you too, honey_, i thought back.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Go to hell_

_Already on the list. _

We fought back and forth, and i waited for Vlad's aunt to recover.

Finally, Nelly ran up to my and embraced me in a tight hug, then pulled at my cheeks. "Aww, you are so cute! Otis wasn't lying!"

God.

She kissed me on the cheeks, hugging me again and then departing a step backwards, a hand over her heart and tint of light color in her cheeks. "Ah, this is wonderful!"

She was not at all scared to see a monster right in front of her, in her house. She was almost........cheerful. Scary.

"Im so sorry," she apologized, "Got a little carried away! Well, you've obviously met vlad now haven't you?"

Vlad had disappeared into his room.

Nelly looked around and saw that he wasn't there and frowned, putting her hands on her hips and sighing.

I 'hmf'ed in amusement. "Yes, i met him at school and we had lunch together and talked," i half-lied.

"Ah, yes. Well, it's good that you're here, ever since henry......." Nelly looked downcast, suddenly appearing sad.

I nodded in silent agreement. Apparently, this 'Henry' was a very important person to Vlad who just went up and stabbed him in the back. Tragic. Now i feel like killing him......

The Aunt snapped out of her sad hypnotism and a smirk crossed her face. "Well, you know you will be staying in Vlad's room, yes?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then you can go up there now while i cook dinner," she said. Then she froze, looking me strait in the eye. "How would you like your steak?"

"Alive."

Nelly burst up in giggles and she pat me on the shoulder as she walked past me into the kitchen. "I love your sense of humor! Vlad's makes fun of me all the time and now i have someone to back me up! Ah well, I'll try to get it as 'alive' as possible!"

And then she disappeared behind a wall, still laughing.

I smirked. What a funny family.

I looked up the stare case.

You listening Vlad?

_God how i hate you_, he hissed

**End Of FLASHBACK**

"Just stay away from me," i hissed through gritted teeth, walking off.

Tryan followed me. "I can't," he said.

I didn't want the explanation. I was already starving.

"Do it anyway."

"I already told you i can't."

I stopped, and turned to face the persistent vampire. "Go. Away."

"No." There was no fear in his eyes. No........there was..........amusement..

Shi–

I was suddenly slammed against the lockers. My head banged against the cold surface, and it hurt like hell. My nose perked up at a smell. Blood...

"Your thirsty. I already can't see your reflection in the lockers and your eyes are like spring purple lilies. Your....."

Tryan lips were only a few metric centimeters away from my ear. "Starving."

My breath hitched, a tent forming in my throat, and then i let out a shaky breath that was full of blocking fake ice cubes that hurt my throat. I blinked, and i slowly placed my hands against Tryan's chest, weakly pushing it. "N-no. Stop," i chocked out.

"Why? Your excited."

Blush rushed to my face. I noticed the tightness in my lower region and then lump that had formed. I also noticed my fangs.

Tryan. He was trying to molest me. I couldn't....

"You can."

I couldn't......

Tryan nipped at my neck. He was hungry too.

I couldn't.............DAMMIT!

I grabbed Tryans head and smashed my lips against his. He smirked at my harsh force. I moaned, lashing out my tongue and caressing his gums. My fangs played tricks on his tongue, biting into it and letting the blood drip into my mouth. He did the same to me. I could barely stand the heat. My heart was on fire and was like an earth quake. I felt so..... _possessive_.

I slammed Tryan into the locker, quickly switching our positions, and went on harder, barely able to hold back the sensation tingling through me.

I can't explain it to someone like you. I can't explain it to anyone. It was......so evil, but so.....right.

Finally, i let go his mouth, and buried my face in his neck, going over the cold, cream skin with my tongue, groaning with pleasure. I was breathing hard. I wanted the entrance. The blood.

"You can barely call this a live source—saying how im dead," Tryan laughed. He grabbed the back of my head and forced me more into his neck. "But drink."

And slowly—or maybe not slowly, but in slow motion to my mind—it happened.

My mouth opened wide, my fangs growing longer. There was a crunch as i bit into Tryan's neck.

The blood sprang into my mouth, filling it with delicious ecstacy.

I was pushing on him harder—with all my strength maybe—so i could get this blood out.

It was warm, and it was good. So good. It wasn't like packaged, and it was better them mine. It was hypnotizing.

Drink it all.

'Till you're a monster.

My eyes flashed open from the blink. My apple had succeeded in falling to the lunch floor. But that wasn't the only thing. I stumbled, swaying back and forth. My head felt light as a feather. Maybe a balloon in the sky.

And then i slowly came down to the floor with a crash, a loud booming in my ear.

The last thing i heard was the gasps before i blacked out.

________________________________________

It was dark, but not really dark. Dim, you could say.

Whatever, it was light enough for me to awaken and see light under my eyelids.

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking rapidly. I was under covers with teddy bears on it.

And by how the small room was, and all the cabinets, i could tell: I was in the school infirmery.

_Finally_

Tryan. Where are you?

I don't know the reason why i asked. I didn't even care.

I could feel Tryan smirk, and his mind was light on mine.

_Im in sixth bell. Go to sleep._

Why?

_Because you have a fever_.

Oh

_Now c'mon. Get some rest. I'll awake you when it's time to go, okay?_

I nodded. Yes, ok.

Why was i following his orders like this?

_Now to bed. I can't molest someone when there sick._

Fuck you.

_It's true, my rose. Now go to sleep. _

And i did. I don't know why, but i pulled the covers back over me and fell into a deep sleep. Because of Tryan. Because, of the sick, molesting, raper, meany, monster, _kind _Tryan.

_________________________________________________

I tapped my pencil on the desk as i watched the health movie that was being played for my sixth bell class health on the six bell health t.v screen in the six bell health room.

Ok, i wasn't watching it.

I was thinking.

He had a fever, which probably made him pass out when he had the vision.

But he was strong.

My eyes narrowed.

Otis was right.

Vladimir Tod, is a very, very, _very!,_ frightening child.

..........just wait till i rape him.

_____________________________________________________

Damn, doesn't it seem i always have people pass out?

I need to stop that habit. Ah, but it is quite interesting. xD

Thanks for reading this horrible chapter my minions!!!!!


	4. Red Violin's Slutty Whore

Tryan wasn't anywhere to be found. Hallelujah.

It was night-time-ish, maybe ten or so. It was a full moon out, and by the air that was rustling into my room by the window it was apparently humid and warm.

My fever which had taken place a few days ago was dead and gone—and oh! I've been traveling on this road to long, just trying to find my wake back home, but the old me's dead and gone, dead and gone—so now i was 'healthy' i guess you could say.

I didn't even know i had a fever, i mean yeah, there were allot of times where i felt unbearably hot but i shivered with coldness, and sometimes i would get light headed, but i though that was because of me drinking blood. But that really didn't matter anymore.

Tryan was officially haunting me. He was _always _around me. Even in my fucking _dreams!_ It was annoying. And in school, he had already been targeted.

**(((Flash Back)))**________________________________________________________________

I sat with Vlad at the secluded lunch table, staring at him as he wrote into his journal.

His black locks covered him face mostly, but i could see the determinedness in his eyes and his grip on the pencil stiff. He was occasionally glancing up to look at me, because he already noticed i was staring at him at him endlessly. I always stared at my rose. And every time i smirked at his fight against himself not to blush and yell at his length to stay down.

Vampire cuteness.

Finally,

_Stop staring at me perv _

I smirked. You seem to like it. My hand brushed against his thigh under the table, coming dangerously close to his crotch.

"Ngh," Vlad groaned, thrusting his head down so it was invisible by his black locks. I heard the pencil snap, and then fall to the floor.

_S-stop.....!_

His plea made me smirk wider. Does he not understand that if he did that with any vampire besides me they would fuck the life out of him?

I groped the bulge in his pants, masterfully massaging it.

He wont fight back because he's enjoying this so much.....

"_THAT A LIE!!!"_

The sudden exaggerated exclaimed thought made my hand snap back to my side.

My vlad didn't move from him position—probably because he didn't want me to see his face.

But i could here the silent shaky breathes.

Im sorry.

_No your not_.

It was silent.

Then, i felt shadows over me. I looked up to see the blonde i had seen at Vlad's house, and the guy i had fought, and i girl, and others.

They all had smiles on their faces—except for the henry guy and 'Shane'. They just looked uncomfortable.

I couldn't help but stare at Henry. He had hurt Vlad. I wanted to destroy him even more then i wanted to rape vlad. How could he hurt someone as adorable and innocent like this half-breed in front of me?

All i had to do was push into his mind and then he would be.......

_Don't even think about it_.

I growled inwardly.

He's a sick bastard. He left you out in the cold, i replied mentally.

_Don't. I don't care, it was his choice. After all , i am a freak. _

Hmf.

Finally, one of the blonde-ish-orange haired girl spoke(Henry's hand was around her shoulder)

"We want you to join are group."

Her voice was smooth and clean, but somehow.....i hated it.

Almost immediately after she spoke her sentence, i felt a deep depression. Not me, but......Vlad.

A smirk invaded my lips.

Aww, Vlad, im not going to leave you!

_Go to hell you sick bastard. I don't care._

He does....

The popular group was staring at me, waiting for my answer. I could feel Shane's anger—he obviously didn't like this—and i could feel Henry's uneasiness—he sure didn't want to be by his ex-friend.

The words were easy, because talking to these idiots were easy.

"No."

Vlad's head snapped up to look at me in shock. His eyes were wide and mouth open.

The one question: Why?

The answer was quite obvious though. I didn't want to be popular. I already was in my way. And i liked being by Vlad. He was so Cute! And i had to protect him, and i can't do that if im off somewhere else.

"W-what?," the popular group stuttered. They were surprised.

"W-why? Why would you want to hang out with that freak!?," Shane hissed.

I rolled my eyes. "You call him a freak when you're the one molesting him?"

_H-HOW THE FUCK DID YOU— _

Shhhhh, i ordered.

A vein pulsed on Shane's head after he got past the dumbstruck face. "What the fuck are you tal—"

I stood up. The popular group stepped back—except for Shane, who looked as if he was going to blow up in fury.

'How did he know that? Only the guys know that!,' he thought.

I smirked. "You see, i know when something's going wrong with my dear friend over there," i spoke, pointing at Vlad who was just flat out staring at me.

I put my arm around Shane in a friendly way, causing him to go tense.

I went right up to his ear "It was on his upper back just only a centimeter below the rim of his shirt. You should be more careful," I whisper.

Shane trembles.

(I also notice the whole lunch room has gone quiet and im the center of attention. Whoopie.)

"So, how bout you keep your grubby hand off him and never come near us again."

It was not a question.

I smile, patting his on the back and then returning to the table.

No one moves.

MOVE

The popular group suddenly starts walking away, wondering why their bodies are moving from my mental command.

I look back to Vlad.

"Told you."

**(((End of Flash Back)))**__________________________________________________________

He completely humiliated me!

It was so damn embarrassing!

I sigh, getting up from my computer chair and walking over to my closet.

Since Tryan's not here, i can do this.

I shove open the doors, and take out a small case in the middle of the floor.

I stare at the case for a long time, then, i slowly start unzipping it, and then throw up the top half, revealing the contense.

Inside it lay a cherry red violin—formally known as the Red Violin's Double.

Obviously since i didn't say "Red Violin" it is not so.

This is the twin instrument for the Red Violin, one which was made one month after it to play duets. They are both apparently haunted. Maybe they are.

You are probably wondering, how did i get such a thing?

Yeah, well, you probably wont believe me. I had found it by the lake outside the school one day, under a tree in full blossom.

**(((Flash Back)))____________________________________**

I was making a round along the rim of the lake, thinking.

I had my hands shoved into my pockets, and i was examining the world around me.

The sun was setting, sending hues of purples and pinks falling across the sky in mixing colors. The sun was set in deep orange, a black rim around it. It was three-fourths of the way under the earths surface, and the first hint of the stars reflected off the lake.

The lake was grey-ish, and shimmering. With my closeness to it, i could see the orange and black and red and yellow koi fish swimming around, showing off their amazing colors. A creature so beautiful, and one that has someone to always be around.....someone like themselves....

I should stop thinking right there and then, but i couldn't.

I missed my parents, which i had murdered with my stupidity. I missed Nelly, who had once brought sunlight into my hopeless life. I miss Otis, who had cared for me when i had never trusted him. And i missed Henry, who had just ended our relationship this morning.

The pain that racked my heart was unbearable, and always tugging at me. How pitiful was i?

I shouldn't go home tonight, i concluded.

I blinked slowly. Nelly wouldn't notice. She was too busy......far too busy for me.....someone so useless.

Then, as i reopened my eyes, something caught my eyes.

I froze, and then walked over to it.

A tree. It was golden brown, and it looked like a grandpa. It had all these curves and holes and lines. It was twisted and looked like it had been around for years. The roots were ginormous, and i bet someone could trip over one, the was they were hidden and reopened in and out of the soil. Lushes green leaves spiraled up the trunk it's branches, and dark red flowers with gold centers popped in the leaves. But even though this certain tree was quite magnificent and amazing, there was something exceedingly more pulchritudinous.

Nestled in the middle of a pile of leaves from the wintered season lay an instrument.

It was a violin......but there was something more to it.

It was large to a violinist standard(don't ask me why i know that) and it had a toned, rich, burgundy-ish color that tinted into different shades as it ran down the wood. The Chin Rest and Scroll was a dark brown like a sepia, and then bridge was tan. The finger board was dark black, along with the pegs, tail piece, end pin, and perfling(which went around the circumference of the violin). There were five strings—which was odd, because violins only have four: E, A, D, G—but no. This instrument had E, A, D, G, and C—which make it a viola too. (Viola: A, D, G, C)

The bow was the same color of the violin, and the bow hair(made by horse hair) was clean and un-dirtied.

The violin and it's bow was luring me closer like a brownie would do to a child and blood would do for a vampire.

I was looking at it.....hungrily.

I wanted to touch it.

I slowly reached out my hand and grabbed the violin. It felt like heaven in my hands. It was.......warm. Like it was alive. It was amazing. My heart gave a thump as i grabbed the bow and it fit perfectly in my grip.

I had had encounters with the violin and viola and cello before, and i knew how to play one very well. My parents put me in a class when i was little, and i did it for four years. But ever since they died......

I raised the violin to my neck, resting my cheek on its chin rest. (It's odd it's called a chin rest since you put your cheek on it and not your chin don't you think?)

And without even the shoulder rest—which i never used in the first place—it went perfectly between my face and shoulder(and neck).

I slowly lifted up the bow and placed it on the string silently.

I then did an up bow on the A string, and a harmonized sound filled the area. The bow didn't need Rosen—which was surprising. This thing.....how long had it been laying out here?

But i wasn't really thinking about that; i was thinking about the beautiful and mesmerizing sound that i had just played.

What was this thing?

**(((End of Flash Back)))______________________________________**____________________

I ended up googling it and finding out about it.

I rarely played the violin; i don't know why, i just didn't play it that often.

It always made me feel hungry when i did, and i couldn't play it when Nelly or anyone was around.

But right now, not Nelly, nor Otis, nor Henry, nor Tryan was around, and i was feeling very odd at the moment and wanted to play it.

It would be for a short time of course—even the two minutes a played on it once before made me pass out from my feeding-on-my-flesh frenzy.

I really did need to be more careful. Especially with Tryan around now. I didn't even know why he was around.....he just 'showed up'. Otis sent me a letter saying that he was a 'friend' and that's it. Literally.

I sighed, and took out "Blood". It was the name i had given this violin due to the color and what it does to me.

I walked out my room, and then slowly went down the stairs, taking in shallow breathes.

It was already pulling me in.

Finally, i appeared in the center of the living room.

It was silent except for the ticks of the clock.

Tick.....tick.......tick.....

I would play a fast song.

Senna.

I put the bow on the string, and then, i thrust it down. And then up.

My fingers played against the board frantically as my forearm moved up and down and in different angles.

My heart was racing i started thrusting my head and body, groaning with the pleasure that was filling me.

If you have ever seen the anime show 'bleach' and the movie 'memories of no body' you would know this song.

It was fast pace and filled with complicated movements to some. To me, it was easy and my heart was racing with glee.

My fingers were practically dancing across the finger board and shaking as they did the vibrato.

I had never learned this song in my life. I had never seen the notes and i had only heard it once when it was on 'one' volume level.

But i was playing it like a master.

Finally, as i ended with my pinky vibrato, i froze. I was breathing hard—hyperventilating—and my head was pulsing.

I could feel my fangs scraping against my gums, hungry as hell.

My eyes drooped. I felt inspiration.

My fingers started running against the strings, feeling powerful and mighty. The bow was moving like lightning and i was grunting with every thrust at every certain point where i felt it unable to control my power.

If a human or anyone was in front of me right now, they would be dead. Or staring at me with shock at my amazing playing. Or dead.

Time went by quick, my eyes were squeezed shut and teeth were grinding.

Inspiration was something that goes far for me.

"God," i groaned, vibrating and thrusting the bow.

I was going into a black hole. It was sucking me in.

Scenes were flashing before my eyes.

Vampires. Feeding. Victims. Blood. The eye. The fangs. The clothes. The scream.

"STOP!"

Blood and it's bow were suddenly not being played. I was holding them—thank fully—but i was holding them in a way that made them as far to me as possible. The bow was on the right side of me and blood on the left(leveled to my head).

"Hah.....hah......hah.....dammit," i growled.

I felt dizzy and nauseous. I wobbled over to the bed and set Blood and bow on the floor gentle(i think) and then stumbled over to the kitchen where i used the walls and counters for support.

I opened the fridge and numbly reached for anything red.

First item was hot sauce—which i spat out. Why we keep hot sauce in the refrigerator i have no clue. Why we have hot sauce in the first place.......(Nelly and I are not Hot people)

Next time i reached for another I've cold object. I unscrewed the cap and my nose perked up as the sent of blood filled the air.

I groaned and then opened my mouth and it started sliding down my throat. AB. Oh thank you Nelly. I tilted my head back farther to get the rare blood down faster, sucking it in like a sandstorm was suck up sand.

My fangs took it in madly and my tongue was savoring the flavor in it's 'fast-o-quick-' way.

Then it was done.

The bottle dropped to the floor with a clatter. I still felt dizzy. I opened the freezer and then grabbed an ice pack and held it to my head as i leaned on the door.

Calm......calm.........calm.........

Trees are really pretty and green. Lollipops are good. I like bears, their cuddly.

And even though the thoughts were childish and stupid, it managed to calm me down and get me sane again.

My fangs had retracted back and the lust was a faint buzz in the back of my head.

Finally, as i tested my self to walk in a strait line, i was able to come back to myself.

I picked up the violin and turned to walk up the stairs.

"You know, i was surprised how you could do that. You looked like you were about to really give in," said a soft amused whisper in my ear.

I froze—including my air ways.

Tryan's cool hands hooked themselves around my waist. "That was so beautiful. Both songs."

I took in a shaky breathe. I could feel my vampire side stirring, and most of all, my damned arousal. "Let go. Now." It was a command. But shaky. But still.

Tryans and surprisingly let me go. But he turned me around, and grabbed my chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting it up so his eyes could bore into mine.

I glared at him. "What?"

A smirk crossed his face, showing off his white moonlit teeth. "Nothing, Vlad, nothing," he laughed, and then he pat me on the cheek lightly and flopped onto the couch, turning on the t.v and then putting his hands behind his heads.

I stared at him, then 'whatever'ed and turned back and started walking up the stairs.

Stupid bastard.....

No reply.

Good.

I walked into my room and locked the door. I set back blood and it's bow and then hid it again in the closet.

"Time to masturbate........"

I sat on my bed in a corner. I noticed a candle i head still a-lit and forced it with my mind to blow out. I could do such things like that now.

My right hand slowly unbuttoned my pants and unzipped them, and then crept into my underwear. I groped my cock, thrusting my head back as i touched the sensitive skin.

My left hand cruised under my shirt and hoody, lightly brushing against my skin. Then, it gripped on my right small gland, massaging it thoroughly. I knew my left nipple was the most sensitive so i left that one alone.

I pinched and twirled my nipple with the same rhythm as i pumped my cock and thrust into my hand, feeling all pleasure and sensation.

Heat crossed my body, especially my cheeks and cock.

"Im a slut...im such a whory slut......," i groaned, moaning with pleasure as it turned me on. My vision Tryan was right, i love dirty talk. "Oh yeah.....i want you to pump my cock good and hard.

"Ngh........im a bitch.....oh god.....fuck me....ahhn...your so hot....god im such a slutty whore," i moaned.

I felt myself pulling inward, and everything start getting hazy.

"AHN IM SUCH A SLUT!," i screamed as i ejaculated.

God, now i need a fucking tissue, i thought as i licked my hand and saw all the semen i had spread.

I reached under my bed and grabbed a damp towel and started cleaning up.

I hope Tryan is asleep....

_No such luck, slut. Hehehe...._

Fuck you.

Shortly after that i had fallen asleep, spent and ready for the next machine.

__________________________________________________________

Wow, seven pages. I've done 10 before though xD Oh, sorry for any mistakes people. You know.....seven pages........who wants to go back and read through all that? I don't......T_T sorry.

Review please!!!!!!!!!!

I HAVE APPLE PIE!!!!!! CAN'T WAIT TO EAT IT!!!!!!!

WANT SOME?

REVIEW THEN MINIONS!!!!!!!

(You'll never know if you get a piece till you try!!!)


	5. Dinner

"Mmm, Otis you should here him at night! God he moans so loud, and i can tell he tries to hold it in because he whimpers, but he can't he just bursts," I laughed, joyfully informing that _bastard _about dear old Rosy Daffidile. I was walking to Vlad's house right now.

I could feel Otis's anger vibrating. "Will you just shut up and tell me how he's doing?!," he hissed.

(N pov)

Tryan laughed, and he nodded. "Sure, old man. He cuts himself to get blood because dear 'ol Nelly can't feed him now. He's an official Emo to society, and he has no friends. He doesn't trust many people, and would rather be alone. He masturbates allot too...." As Tryan heard another growl forming, he got to his point, chuckling. "_Anyway_, besides that, he's doing fine. No one's coming"

He heard Otis sigh deeply, tired. "......how much does he..._cut _himself?"

"Every time he needs food. He doesn't eat that much human food. He tends to leave during classes to eat."

"So he cuts allot?"

"Yeah. Oh, and i almost forget. He has a violin. He's really good on it, but it seems he doesn't play it much because it makes him extremely hungry—and since he fails to drink, it causes him to be nautious."

"Okay. Anything else?"

Tryan thought about it, and then smirked. "Yeah....."

"What is it?!" Otis sounded scared.

Tryan snickered. "He moans so loud when he c—"

"Bye."

And the line went dead.

Tryan laughed, turning off his phone and pocketing it.

He walked up the Vlad house steps, and then through the door.

There, he saw something amazing.

Henry had cornered Vlad, and their lips were connected. Their tongue's tied together, slick with saliva.

Vlad's face was red with heat, and his eyes were gently shut.

Henry looked horny.

Vlad's eyes snapped open and he pushed Henry off him, now glaring at Tryan—who glared at Henry with boiling rage.

Vlad noticed this and his expression changed to worry. "No, Tryan don—"

But it was to late. Tryan already had Henry against the wall, cornering him. Henry trembled in fear.

"What?!," Tryan hissed at the boy. "You decide to leave Vlad all on his own for a stupid jock party and then you come back here, even though your dating that stupid _bitch _Merry or some fuck, and try to nock it off with _VLAD_?!???!?" Tryan's voice rang through the room.

Henry just stared at him, looking as if he was going to piss himself.

"Tryan please st—," Vlad's protest was once cut of again.

"WHY. ARE. YOU. _HERE?!_"

Henry's eyes widened in more fear and his lips trembled as he spoke, causing him to stutter. "I-i-i was here t-t-to g-get to y-you....."

Tryan's eyes narrowed. He wanted to kill this boy right then and there. But Vlad was.....

Vlad was crying. Tryan turned to look at the boy—who's cheeks were now glazed over with tears. "Please Tryan," Vlad cried. "Just let him go....."

Tryan stared at him. How could he be like this....? So forgiving?

Finally, Tryan sighed and released the boy. "Beat it or your dead. You have five seconds."

Henry let out a strangled scream-ish-grunt, and then he ran out the house as fast as he could.

Tryan and Vlad failed to talk for the rest of the day....for the rest of the day except dinner.

* * *

Otis set his coat on the rack, and smile placed on his face. Nelly ran up to him and hugged him, happy to see the male.

"It's nice to see you!," she squeeled happily, departing from him and looking in his eyes.

"And I you, dear Aunt Nelly," Otis replied.

He glanced at Tryan who shot him a glare and made a face that a pukeing person who conjure.

Otis grinned.

"Where is dear Vlad?," Otis asked, curiosity brimming.

"Oh, for the heavens, that boy never leaves his room.....," Nelly murmured, looking up the stairs.

_Vlad, you better get your masturbating ass down here before I come up there...._Tryan snickered.

Vlad grunted in response, and his hand stroked his hard cock faster, thrusting his head back—feeling the pressure.

He blocked all searching minds from his, choosing that he would rather not let Otis see him stroking himself.

He felt his balls tighten and he started pumping his cock faster, bucking his hips, moaning with pleasure.

"VLAD!!!!"

Vlad let out a muffled cry that sounded much like 'Tryan!' to him, and semen coated his hands.

He hissed and grabbed a towel, quickly whipping himself off. He pulled his boxers back on and pants and then ran down stairs—squinting as the light struck his face.

He thumped on the wood when he landed on it, cursing at the brightness. "Why the hell is it so bright?," he hissed.

"Vlad!," Nelly called angrily from the kitchen. "Language!"

"Yeah, yeah...," Vlad mumbled. He had formed a very sarcasmatic mouth.

"Now Vlad, you shouldn't talk to your Aunt that way!"

Vlad was enbraced by his uncles(a/n:?) arms .He flinched—which Otis noticed—and stayed tense until Otis released him.

Vlad did not being hugged allot....

Tryan then wrapped his arms around Vlad, setting his head on his shoulder and whispering in his ear, "You should definitly listen to your Uncle and Aunt my sweet rose."

Vlad growled, pushing him off. "Get the fuck off me," he grumbled, walking into the kitchen.

Tryan smirked at Otis, who frowned.

* * *

Vlad sipped at his drink, listening to Otis......barely.

He was currently having a heated mental conversation with Tryan.

"_I am not __**cute**__!," _Vlad hissed angrily_. _

"_Yes you are, my pretty little flower," _Tryan replied, smirking at him across the table.

"_I hope you die!"_

"_Those are some naughty words." _

"_WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO THINK LIKE THAT?!?!?!"_

"_It's simple nature." _

There was silence and Vlad thanked the lords......

"_So do you like moaning my name when you come?" _

Two forks slammed at the table at once. Vlad was standing, tense with anger, hissing at Tryan—his eyes gleaming red and his fangs appearing.

Otis had more control, simply glaring evil daggers at Tryan.

Nelly stared at the scene.

Vlad grabbed a steak knife and disappeared out the kitchen.

_I can't believe you just did that_, Otis hissed as he tried to return to conversation with Nelly.

_Did what?_, Tryan asked, amused.

_Tryan i swear to the __**gods **__if you don't stop this....do you smell that?! _

_Yes_, Tryan replied, taking in the ritch sweet scent of Vlad. God, how he wanted to have that blood.....

_He's cutting and it's all your fault!_

_He's __**feeding **__himself," _Tryan fixed.

Otis sighed in his business conversation with Nelly

_One day, that attitude will get you killed _

* * *

**School is OUT!!!!! EEEK!**


	6. Molest II

He's so cold.

I hate him.

Everything about him.

He's mean and rude.

Perverted.

He doesn't care one bit about me.

He's just doing it because Otis asked him.

He doesn't like me.

He doesn't love me either.

He just wants a quick fuck.

Because that's how he is.

Just a perverted vampire who's mean and rude.

So why does my heart hurt so much?

* * *

Henry's hands ran up and down Vlad's sides, taking Vlad in. Henry kissed Vlad ferociously, practically forcing his tongue down Vlad's throat.

Vlad tried to ride out the disgusting feeling in his stomach, but he couldn't.

Why did he feel so bad?

There was a bad tingling in his stomach, and his mind was swirling. He tried to find the good parts of the situation, but couldn't.

Henry departed from Vlad's mouth, and Vlad thanked the lords. Henry became more aggressive as he kissed down Vlad's neck, biting places, drawing blood.

Vlad flinched with each bite, his mind going woozy.

"H-henry...," he whispered.

That seemed to anger the boy. He stopped and looked into Vlad's eyes with a death glare. Suddenly, a hand connected with Vlad's cheek.

Vlad had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming out. Tears brimmed in his eyes.

Vlad's brought his hand up to touch the warm, pink spot on his cheek, almost surprised Henry had just slapped him.

And when he realized he really did, the tears swam over his cheeks.

Henry grinned at the crying Pravus, and he caught the tears gently with his index finger.

"Your so cute, Vlad," he whispered in the boys ear.

Vlad's breath hitched. He wasn't cute. He wasn't...

"Your weak.....pitiful actually...because you don't like conflicts. Your scared of them...."

Vlad whimpered, causing Henry's ego to grow.

Henry lifted Vlad's shirt and started kissing his abdomen and up.

Vlad moaned, his back pressing harder against the wall.

"Tryan!," he screamed when Henry sucked on his nipple.

Everything stopped then and there. Vlad found himself on the floor on his stomach, his cheek hurting like hell.

"You whore!," Henry screamed.

Vlad whimpered. He didn't know why he said Tryan; why? He hated tryan.

But it was like Tryan had been the one sucking on him...kissing him...loving him.

Henry growled angrily, flipping vlad over. "Your such a stupid slut!"

He started ripping off Vlad's pants, almost tearing the fabric.

He stared down at Vlad's lower body, grinning insanely at the bulge in Vlad's black underwear.

"You hard? What are you, a masochist?"

Henry ripped off Vlad's boxers and whistled at the sight in front of him.

Tears streamed out of Vlad's eyes.

"Please," he cried. "Don't do this Henry!"

"SHUT UP!," Henry bellowed at him.

He gripped Vlad's cock hard and started roughly and started pumping it ferociously.

Vlad gasped in pain. "H-henry!"

Henry didn't reply, but his movement became harsher, causing vlad to scream out silently.

Vlad's stomach twisted in disgust, and he wanted to throw up, but didn't.

He was practically forced to come; at his age he has hormones and gets aroused easily—no matter what's happening to your body.

He come over his chest, and he mentally screamed Tryan.

It hurt so much.

His whole body...just hurt.

Henry left soon after Vlad came, laughing like the jock he was.

Vlad wanted to die. He lied there, just staring at the tile wall.

What if someone walked in and saw him lying there?

Vlad blinked slowly. Sleep. He wanted to go to sleep.

But....

"Vlad? What the hell happened to yu?"

Vlad looked up.

And there he was.

Tryan.

Vlad glared, looking back down. "Go fuck yourself and leave me alone."

Tryan raised an eyebrow, looking around the bathroom. Blood was on allot of the tiles, and there was semen everywhere.

Tryan sighed. "Who did this to you?"

"Who the fuck do you think? Leave me the fuck alone."

"So your just going to lay there, naked, covered with semen, blood, and bruises?"

"Go to hell."

"Your such a fucking idiot."

Tryan grabbed some papers towels and started wiping the premises, enjoying when he was able to clean vlad off. "I can't believe you let him do this to you," he murmured.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Im used to getting raped by people. It's not like you're an exception."

"I haven't raped you."

"But you want to."

After that, there was no conversation at all. Vlad put on his boxers and jeans, and tried his best to stand up, but fell back.

Tryan caught him. Vlad pushed off him and grabbed his back pack.

He took out his pocket knife and dug it into his wrist, looking at the ceiling.

It slit hard and the knife dropped to the ground. Drop of blood fell with it.

Vlad brought it to his mouth and walked almost about to sink his teeth in when Tryan stopped him.

Tryan held onto the palm of Vlad's hand tightly, and he but Vlad's wrist to his mouth.

Vlad stared at him eyes wide, and then his eye lids lowered and he looked away, a hot pink tint crossing his face.

Tryan licked the line with the tip of his tongue; vlad flinched roughly, but didn't pull away.

Tryan smirked, and started sucking on the slit. Rich, sweet blood fell into his mouth, and his brain had a certain frenzy.

Tryan's eyes gleamed bright red and his fangs sunk into Vlad's wrist.

Blood like this......it was....

Tears swam out of Vlad's eyes in pain and pleasure.

His heart was beating rapid fire, and his mind wasn't even on track.

Vlad started to feel woozy and he began to shake.

It felt as if all his blood was draining away from him.....he was dying...

"Tryan...," Vlad choked out.

Tryan sucked harder, as if he needed to get as much as he could.

It was too good to pass up. It was the best thing Tryan had ever had.

Vlad became dizzy and he started stumbling.

As Vlad fell, his arm was ripped away from Tryan, bringing him out of his trance.

Tryan caught Vlad last minute, holding him bridal style.

Vlad was already sleeping.

* * *

Tryan propped the sleeping Vlad on his bed, humming.

The two did skip school much to often....

Anyway, Daisy vlad was breathing steadily.

His beautiful pink lips were parted and he took in clean breaths. His chest rose and fell with each breath....

His eyes were gently pressed together, and his eyebrow's were in a calm position.

His hair covered some of his face, and the black hotness was messy.

Innocent. Simply innocent.

"Vlad...," Tryan whispered. He got on top of the Pravus, straddling him.

Vlad 'mff'ed, shifting his head to the side.

Tryan pushed vlad's shirt up, taking it off the boy.

He kissed down Vlad's chest plate, until he came to one of the boys nipple.

Tryan grinned, and he consumed the perky pink nub.

Vlad let out a loud moan as Tryan did this, and he rolled his hips against Tryan.

_Good reaction_, Tryan thought.

Vlad shifted his head and moaned again as Tryan sucked harder, attacking his nipple with a lusty force. Vlad's face glowed bright pink.

Tryan kissed down Vlad's lovely abdomen while he slid off the boy pants and boxers slowly, only to reveal a very erect cock.

It was bright pink and up; it was perfect for vlad.

Tryan ran a finger down the hard length, grinning as vlad's face deepened to a different pink.

Tryan grabbed it and started pumping Vlad's erection.

The most beautiful fell out of Vlad's mouth and his face became lost in pleasure.

His hips thrust, eagerly wanting more.

"Yes....," vlad murmured quietly. "Tryan....."

Tryan grinned.

_That's my Vlad...._

Tryan pumped Vlad's cock faster and with the other hand, he played with vlad's pucker nipple.

Vlad's cock started dripping with pre-cum, and Vlad had a shameless look on his face as he thrust in Tryan's hand moaning out 'yes' and 'faster'

Vlad's hands gripped the sheet's beneath him tightly as he rolled his hips up and down, and his breathing became short bursts of passion as Tryan stroked him.

Tryan pumped all the way to the base and back in swift, jerked motions.

Vlad screamed out, and if his eyes were open and he wasn't sleeping, his pupils would've rolled back into his head with the pleasure that was seeping through him.

Vlad's face was dark red like a sea of roses blooming on his cheeks.

Tryan loved seeing Vlad's beautiful reactions. He loved vlad....

Suddenly, Vlad's back arched up and he let out a series of loud passionate noises that maybe the next door neighbor could here and he came on his chest and bed.

Tryan's hands were coated with semen, and Tryan smiled.

He left Vlad's cock and stuck two fingers in Vlad's parted lips.

Vlad moaned, and he started sucking on Tryans fingers. He moaned constantly as he coated them with his sweet saliva perfectly; Tryan grinned, pulling his fingers out of Vlad's mouth.

Vlad groaned in protest and lost.

Tryan stared at him for a second, and then sighed, sitting back.

'Fuck....'

* * *

**Sorry for GRAMMAR MISTAKES and SPELLING ISSUES **

lol, Henry raping vlad....

Wow, now that that's finished i can either read or pressure myself into writing another chapter for a story....


	7. I'm An Idiot

Yeah, Will, I know, i know!," Tryan laughed, slapping William on the back of his head.

Will smiled, flicking Tryan's hand away. "God, your so stupid Try! Why are we friends again?"

Tryan grinned, and he stopped walking. He flashed a sexy hooker pose, smiling devilishly. "Because im _sexy_,babe!"

Will scoffed, shakking his head as Tryan began walking again.

Tryan sighed happily. "I can't even believe you're here!"

"Ah, just felt an urge to check up on a comrade. Want to go drinking later?"

Tryan shook his head, putting his hands behind his head. "Nope. Where's your dear little slut...what's her name? Ashelu....Ashley! Yeah, where's she?" Tryan raised an eyebrow in question.

Will rolled his eyes.

Tryan smirked. "What, you couldn't get it up for her? Ah, she must be pissed!"

"Asshole!," Will grinned.

"Right back at ya, bitch!"

The two vampires laughed, and then turned a corner.

"So why can't you?," Will asked.

"I promised a bastard i wouldn't eat."

Will's eyes widened in shock. His mouth dropped. "Y-you mean Otis?!"

"Yep."

"Why?!"

"Because i can."

Will frowned, looking away. "You never listened to that asswhipe before. Why now?"

Tryan bit his lip, shaking his head. He turned into a driveway, and William—his friend from the civil war—followed.

Suddenly, Will stopped, eyes widening.

"What _is _that?," William asked, sniffing the air.

Tryan, who was now at the door, turned, raising an eyebrow. "What?," he asked innocently. He grinned.

He opened the door and walked in, where he was admitted to a cute sight.

Vlad was laying on the couch, sleeping. One of his hands was touching the ground while the other covered his crotch. His eyes were gently shut, but his hair covered them. His lips were parted and there was a pink tint across his cheeks.

"Woah!," Will gasped, walking over to the boy. "Have you fucked him yet?"

"I'm not telling you," Tryan replied.

He sat on the coffee table in front of the sleeping Vlad. He reached out a ran a hand over Vlad's forehead.

Vlad immediately flinched away, turning and curling into a ball. He started trembling. "Im sorry...," he whispered. "Please don't hurt me...I'm sorry!"

"Wow, innocent," Will said. "Who hurt him? You?"

"No," Tryan replied, a bitter taste in his mouth. "His ex-best friend."

"Why doesn't he stop him?"

"Because Vlad _is _innocent. He doesn't like to hurt people. He rather hurt himself to please others."

"He's retarded, you mean."

Tryan sighed, then laughed. "Haha, no."

Suddenly, Vlad gasped, sitting up strait. His whole body was trembling, and he was panting hard.

"Ow," he murmured, grabbing his face. Then, his other hand slid up to it, and he squeezed his eyes shut, going into a feudal position.

Will glanced to Tryan, who gave him a sharp glare, telling him not to speak.

Will was about to when a hand clasped on his throat tightly. Vlad's hand was outstretched, his fingers wrapped around Will's neck, squeezing the air out of it. His nails dug into the skin, and blood began to leak out.

"Vlad," Tryan spoke softly.

Immediately, Vlad let go, and Will gasped in air, lightly touching his throat.

"Tryan...?,"Vlad asked, turning.

Tryan smiled at him. "Number one pervert standing right here."

Vlad groaned, running a hand through his hair. "I hope you die," he hissed. He looked at Will. "Who's that?"

"One of my friends," Tryan said.

Vlad stared at him, then he blushed deep crimson. "D-did i...?"

Will glared at him. "Yes, you did half-breed!"

Vlad whimpered, shrinking back into the couch.

Will sighed, shaking his head. "I didn't mean it. Sorry."

"Don't be," Vlad replied. "I'm used to it."

Will, a person who usually never felt bad over things, did for this. 'Vlad' was just _way _too cute to not feel that way. Now he could see why Tryan liked him.

"Ooooh, so that's why you won't go out drinking with me!," Will blurted out.

Vlad's eyes widened, and his head snapped around to face Tryan.

Sheer horror was painted on his features. Horror and pain. "Y-you...you were going to eat with him?"

"No, vlad of course not! I mean i—"

"How long...," Vlad whispered. Tears stung his eyes. "You...you've been feeding haven't you? You don't care do you? There just animals right? *sniff* RIGHT?!"

Tryan was shocked into silence. He didn't know what to say to Vlad...

Vlad, without waiting, stood up and left the house, sobbing.

_Ooooooh shit_, Will thought as he started to feel the demonic aura radiating off Tryan.

* * *

Vlad rampaged through the streets, his fists clenched tightly into balls. How could Tryan do that?! Is that how people were dying now! Was it his fault?!

And his friend.....

Vlad trembled in anger. If someone could kill him now, he would fully embrace it.

So what if he wasn't a vampire? And he was human? Would he matter? No! He would just be food like them, right?!

Vlad could feel tears running down his cheeks, and he sniffed. He wiped them away with the backside of his hand, but they simply kept running down.

Vlad looked around, and he noticed no one was outside. Of course not, it was darkening.

Letting his anger boil up in him, vlad ran to a pole and kicked it.

The pole did some sort of whine-ish noise as it bended.

Vlad yelped, grabbing it and pulling it back up.

_Dammit!_, he thought angrily.

Vlad still couldn't control his powers yet. Actually, they were getting worse. Everything was getting worse.

Henry was getting rougher in sex; blood seemed like aztec gold that just sitting right there, waiting for you to take it; Vlad's mind seems to be an open book to that fucking liar!

A scream strangled from Vlad's lips.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Vlad kicked a can that happened to be nearby, and it was sent fifty feet.

Vlad stopped, listening as it clanged to the ground.

Maybe he just needed to calm down for a little bit, relax. Hell, kick a can around.

Vlad's eyes lowered.

_I still can't believe he would just eat them....._

Shaking his head gruffly, Vlad ran after the can, ready to play street soccer.

* * *

The sky was extremely dark tonight; it was as if everyone had decided to go green and turn off the lights. You could see so many twinkling stars....they gleamed in the black atmosphere, and I started to make connect them. Like connect the dot.

I found Orion's belt and the little dipper—oh wait! There's the big dipper!

I found myself pointing at the beautiful sky, smiling widely. I was never one for star gazing, but it seemed quite nice. The moon was starting it process again(meaning it was new) so it wasn't out tonight.

It's actually kind of cold outside right now; there's a really bad wind.

I tighten my hoody around my body, and I'm glad, just like another of other times, that i wear a black, thick hoody.

My role in life is not to be _cute and skimpy_, mind you.

But hell, i don't even know what my role is. I don't know what God has planned for me, even though i don't even believe in god anymore.

He hates me, anyways.

I'm probably nothing to everyone. No one cares about me. And that's where i had made my mistake. I had actually come to trust Tryan. He had made me believe that he was at least _loyal _to his word that he wouldn't feed on human flesh.

I can't help but stop dead where i am. Another gust comes by.

Tyan....

My heart hurts ever time i think of him, but now, if possible, it hurts more. The load had been easening on me; he was lifting it off my shoulders.

When i came home after a bad session with Henry, he was there. He would spout his rude, perverted comments and get me so angry and centered on him that i forgot about all the pain.

I hadn't noticed it till recently, and sometimes it made me feel good, other times depressed.

I start walking again, but I'm not really paying attention where I'm going.

I have a headache now—great. Perfect.

It's on the left side of my head, in the back; thumping. It stings like fuck, but i don't have any pills to take for it.

Hah, viagra. Did you know that's a sex pill? Yeah, i found out the hard way. I had blurted it out in class one day—the teacher had given us homework, so i said i would need a viagra. If you don't get it, i thought viagra was a migraine pill. Old people get migraine's all the time, and they were dancing around with smiles on their faces—hello?! Their happy their headache was gone!

Yeah well, that's when Henry was still my friend, not a backstabbing bastard who rapes me just for the fun of it.

But i can't help but allow it....i can't take control of him. What right do i have to go into someone's mind and control them? What if i wasn't a vampire, and i was just a human?

Allot of things would happen though, if i wasn't a vampire....if i wasn't the _pravus_. I might be leading a normal teenage life. I might be....cool, like Henry is.

Oh this is where it all ends. Me comparing myself to Henry.

It's like limbo; how low can you go, how low can you go?

See, now i feel retarded.

I wonder where that can went...i think i kicked it into someone's yard.

Sighing, i push my hands into my pockets, looking at the rode in front of me.

It's such a pretty road....i mean, no lights on, just pitch black.

Oh shit! Am i going delusional now?

I stop once again, running my hands through my hair and rolling my head around, cracking my tense neck.

My hands end up clasped over around my neck.

My skin is so smooth and soft...is it so pale that it shines? Blood.

I place my hand over my pulse spot, focusing my mind on the rhythm. I start to feel it seconds later, beating against my palm.

I start to feel dizzy as i think about blood.

So good, so natural.

I'm a monster, i should be able to drink it, right? I should be able to kill people, no? I was born for that. And i want to kill. I want to hurt people and make them feel my pain..

"GOD DAMMIT!," i shriek, coming out of this trance that i put myself into.

I feel as though my mind is being manifested by little evil demon bugs that are _forcing _me to think like the devil.

I'm lower then that fucking limbo stick is on the floor!

I notice that I'm panting heavily, so obviously i was actually about to leave...actually about to kill the nearest person i saw.

I place my hand over me mouth, and i feel my fangs.

They don't seem to be retracting anytime soon.

I place my thumb under the sharp point of one. My fang slowly pierces my skin, bringing a sting along with it.

Blood starts to leak in my mouth, so rich and silky........

"NO!," i cry, literally tearing my thumb away. My fangs cut my finger wide open.

"SHIT!"

I grab my finger, cursing violently and rather loudly. I tell my self to stop screaming, but that's really hard to do when blood is sprouting from you finger.

Wait....I....

With my good hand, i reach in one of my deep pockets and fumble around for gauze.

I am rewarded at my fingers scrape against a soft, yet slightly scratchy substance. I immediately pull it out, grinning from ear to ear.

I start to unwrap it, and then place it around my thumb, lacing it around my thumb thickly.

When i am done, i tear is off with my teeth and place the rolled up bandage scroll in my pockets again.

That is my first aid kit without the important stuff.

But you'd be surprise how well gauze can do on it's own.

Shoving my hands back in my pockets lightly and wincing at the harshness on my finger, i start walking again.

I have no fucking clue why I'm walking in the middle of a _road_, but no one seems to be driving.

I wish i had brought my knife; those are always easier to slice your wrists with. I also wish i brought my journal, who knows what Tryan is reading in that....

_It's okay Vlad! I don't mind that you sucked my blood! _

I couldn't help but remember those words that had been said so long ago. Henry was the one who stated them. We were so young; so happy. I had cried that day—bawled my eyes out. All until Henry caressed his head, saying it was okay that i stopped. Then, he had kissed me on the cheek. That was the first time i had ever been kissed, and it was the first time it made me feel all tingly and warm inside. I refused to let anything touch that cheek for weeks.

_I'm tired of being your bitch. _

That tingly feeling went away immediately. It had always rested in my heart, reminding me of Henry's promises. And now, it all shattered into a billion pieces. A 'bitch'. I wasn't even aware i had did anything. But i had let him go. Let him fly free from the cage that held him down. I had done the ritual two weeks ago, a few days after Otis left.

So now, Henry was fully away from my grasp.....right?

Wrong. I could still feel him. I could still feel the link that connected us. Henry didn't notice, but i did.

_Your such a slut, Vlad_.

I don't know what those words meant. Was i happy that he was talking to me? Mad and depressed that he was raping me? I didn't know.

Hell, i don't even know why I'm even thinking about Henry.

I just want to get rid of myself. Maybe my goal is to drown myself in pity. Oh! Maybe I'll get so depressed I'll kill myself!

I wonder how Otis would feel. Hell, Otis wouldn't care. I can't even seem to contact Otis.

No one loves me anymore. Nelly's to busy, Tryan lies, Henry's a raper, Otis is a abandon-er.

My life really has entered the rocks.

I don't remember ever being this gloomy and depressing. Before i would just watch the world go by in front of me....

Suddenly, i hear the weird, _vroom _noise.

I crease my eyebrows, trying to figure out what it is. A bug?

It's annoying as hell, and it keeps getting louder.

"Gah!," I scream, flailing my arms to get the bug away.

Soon, i notice it's not a bug.

I snap around to see a car heading strait towards me.

I can't move. I'm frozen in shock, and then denial about getting away. I stare at it with wide, horrified eyes, my blood running ice cold.

It's so close....so.....

Suddenly, the car screeches to a stop. I'm still staring at it with a man comes out.

He looks around college years, and god, he is smoking sexy.

He has tan skin and blonde hair that slightly wavers as it goes down his head. He has brown eyes, to my vision. His body is lanky, and he's in faded jeans and a KILLER shirt.

I have one of those shirts, though he has red blood splattered while i have brown-ish.

"Hey!," he calls, walking over to me. "Are you okay?"

His voice is sexy too.

"Y-yeah...," I murmur, slowly looking to him. I hope I'm not getting a boner...I glance down at my jeans quickly and sigh a reassured sigh. I'm not up. Yet.

The man holds out a hand, and i see a skeleton ring on his third finger.

"DUDE!," I yell, grabbing his hand. "Is that really what i think it is?!," I ask, twisting his hand around to look from different angles.

Oh god it's so cool...

"Yeah, it is!," the guy says, and he chuckles lightly; such a mesmerizing voice. "You're a fan of Angels and Demons too?"

"Yeah, of course, man! This is so cool! I wanted this ring _so _bad, i swear i put my name in that box like fifteen million times!," I say, and half of my brain realizes I'm probably being so weird right now, though the other half doesn't care and i still find myself touching this warm hand, looking at the ring.

"You know," A voice says huskily in my ear, tickling my earlobe. "You can have it...if you want."

I turn scarlet, and i pull back. I want to touch my ear so bad, but i don't. His voice was so smooth.... "Y-yeah...," I murmur quietly, staring at the road.

The guy pulls of the ring and hand's it over to me, smiling kindly. I smile back, taking the ring and slipping it on my fingers to see which one it works best on.

It works best on my fourth finer.

The man chuckles lightly, grabbing my hand _so _softly. "It's perfect."

I blush a deeper red, and i feel so self conscious. "Y-yeah....," I murmur like a little school girl.

"Your so cute!," the man suddenly says, mussing my hair.

"C-cute...?," I ask, looking at him with shy eyes.

"Yeah! Your stuttering and blushing!"

He's so nice....

"Hey, do you need a ride some place?"

I shake my head slowly. "No, i don't feel like going to my house, really. Someone...really messed up there."

"Oh, i get it. Yeah...So what, were you planning on going to someone's house?"

I shook my head, and i feel slightly disgruntled. "Erm, no. I was just walking around."

"You know," the man says, and i notice he close to my ear again. "It's not safe to be walking the streets alone. You might get...._hurt_."

I bite my lip in reply.

"Well, how bout we take you to your friends house, since your obviously not comfortable goind back home," the man says, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the car.

I go freely, he is just to kind to refuse. "Hey, can you tell me your name?," the guy suddenly asks.

"Uhm...it's Vlad. Vladimir Tod."

The man chuckles, getting inside the car and scooting over, patting the seat next to him. His smile is so kind and caring, and i feel as though i can be lost in his eyes.

I sit down beside him, smiling too. He wraps around me as the door automatically closes and the car starts.

"My name is Aaron Shire, Vlad. So, where is your friends house?" Aaron gestures back to the way I had been walking from. "That way?"

I immediately shook my head. Not Henry. Anyone but Henry.

"Actually..," i whisper lowly. "I was thinking...my we could go to your house?"

Aaron seems surprised by my question. "Don't you have any—"

"Please?," I ask, looking at him with sorrow eyes.

Aaron stares at me, then nods, smiling. "Sure."

* * *

Aaron and I walked into his _gigantic _apartment on the city side. I notice that Aaron locked the door after i walked through.

That's probably just a habit of his. With an apartment this big and beautiful....

It has a perfect view of the city, and it's really high up. It's extremely open, and is a one story.

It's size makes up for everything.

"Are you rich or something?," I ask, looking at Aaron.

Aaron laughs, shaking his head. "No, not really. I just have a nice little family fortune and an amazing voice which i have broadcast on youtube. I have an album too."

My mouth drops. "Woooooooooooaaaaaaaaaah! Man, you are, like, so amazing! I can play the violin, but i don't think I'm that good at it. I don't play it often."

Aaron nods, walking over to the kitchen. He opened a mini-refrigerator, pulling out a large bottle. Then, he reaches in the cabinets and takes out two fine wine glasses. Without looking at me, he says, "You can check it out. It's somewhere on the shelf."

I nod, walking over to the shelf, totally ignoring the alcoholic preparations. I walk over to a corner by the floor-to-ceiling windows where i see a DVD played and many rows of CD's.

I open the DVD player, and i see a disk inside it that has a picture of Aaron on it.

I push it back in and press play after it loads fully.

His voice is _beautiful_. He has many tones in it, and his voice is so strong, yet soft at the same time. Like his voice, it completely pulls you in.

I stand there and listen to his songs, and i feel peaceful, some how.

Suddenly, i am tapped on the back, making me jolt. I turn around and see Aaron, who has a wine glass held out to me, filled with a pink-ish-brown liquid.

I look at the glass to him. "Uhm, I'm only in eleventh grade......."

Aaron chuckles, holding it out farther. "It wont hurt to drink a _little _bit."

I stare at him for a minute longer, and then smile taking the drink.

I sip it, and i notice that it is oddly sweet....but good. It stings as it goes down my throat.

I cough in the back of my throat slightly, trying to get it as low as i can.

Aaron heard anyway, and he laughed about it. "It's the lightest kind I have," he informed me. "It's a dessert type wine."

Aaron walks over to a couch, where a red laptop is setting on the arm. He signals for me to sit by him.

I do.

I rest on his lap slightly, and the laptop is sharing each of out legs. It's turned slightly towards me, and I'm typing.

"You don't mind if i check my mail, right?," I ask. I feel so comfortable around him.

"Of course not. Go ahead, i don't mind."

I want to kiss him, but i don't.

I type in my email address and password, not caring if he see's.

I notice i have quite a few emails.

I smile, taking another, larger sip out my cup. I start clicking around, and I'm happy to see that it's 'reviews' for my stories on .

"You write?," Aaron asks.

I nod. "Yeah. You probably wouldn't like the stories, though."

"Why not?," Aaron asks, curious.

"Their gay," I state simply.

'_Love it! Update! Update!' _

'_**That scene was sooooo smutty! I wish it could be more then a one-shot though!' **_

'_**I LOVE the way you portray the character, keep writing! Your so good!' **_

"Those are some good reviews," Aaron states. "Smutty?," he asks, raising an eyebrow.

I smile at him, and he chuckles.

I don't know how it happened, but i find myself of Aaron's lap, laughing and sipping wine. We're surfing the internet and saying stupid comments. I think I'm drunk, but i don't know.

Aaron's hand are wrapped around my waist, holding me in as he types on the keyboard.

I can feel his breathe on my neck, so cold and chilling.

Suddenly, i start feeling dizzy. The world starts turning and twisting.

"Ah," i mumble, dropping the glass and grabbing my head.

I don't know what happened after the shatter, because i was met by blackness.

**

* * *

**

My eyes slowly fluttered open, and i was revealed to a dark room. I sat up, but i noticed i could only do it halfway, since my hands were restricted behind me.

I still feel dizzy as i look around. Red and black wax candles are perched around the dark room, and i smell a fine perfume scent.

_Where am I?_

My heart is racing and it hurts my chest. I'm trying to think about what happened.

I was drinking and laughing with Aaron and then i just...crashed.

_Drinking_. _Aaron_.

"I'm an idiot."

"That you are."

My head snaps up at Aaron's voice. He reveals himself out of the darkness. I stare at him, eyes wide and full of horror and disbelief.

Aaron smirks down at me. "Your so cute, Vladimir Tod. Cute and Innocent. Naive."

I slowly shake my head, because i cannot believe at all what is going on, or what i know is about to go on. "N-no...," i whisper. "Y-you can't.....you can't be..."

Tears sting my eyes, and i feel them slide down by cheeks.

Aaron reaches out and pressed his thumb gently against my cheek, wiping them off.

I flinch away. "Stop it! Get away from me you freak!"

Suddenly, there's a sharp prick in my cheek, and my face is left to one side. He had slapped me. Tears flow out of my eyes more, and i find myself like a water fall. I force myself not to give out a sob, but there's little whimpers that still manage to break through.

"Why....?," i ask. "Why must everyone be like this? Why can't someone actually be good!"

Aaron scoffs, shaking his head. "No one will ever love you, Vladimir. You're an abomination. You're a _vampire_."

I gasp, staring at him wide eyed. "How—"

"I'm a vampire hunter, Vlad," Aaron says in a tart tone. He smiles wide. "I'm here to kill you."

The way he says it, so maliciously....He said it as if it was something obvious.

"P-please," i stutter. "Don't d-do this. Please."

Aaron smiled, shaking his head. "No, no, Vlad. No begging now. It's to late, there's nothing you can do to change my mind. I will rape you, and then bring you to D'Ablo. How does that sound? Good?"

"S-stoppit!," I scream, trying to back away from him. "Why are you doing this?! What have i ever done to you?! Why must you punish my for something i have never—"

"SHUT UP!," Aaron roars, which sends shivers up my spine. How could someone who seemed so nice, be so mean? Aaron grips my face, holding it tightly in his hand as he looks at me, his face only centimeters away from mine. "You're the one," he said huskily, "that was born. That's a crime enough."

I'm shocked into silence.

He's right.

I was a mistake to ever be born. I should be dead. I'm nothing. I'm just a nuisance. No one cares about me. I'm nothing. I'm a cast out.

Suddenly, Aaron starts undoing his pants and boxers, pulling them off. I stare at him with wide eyes.

No, he can't be...he can't.......

Aaron rips open my legs and shoves his largeness inside me.

I choke on my air. My eyes bulge; pain racks up my whole body. I scream as Aaron starts jerking inside me.

His strong hands hold my legs so tightly; he rams into me so ruthlessly. I can feel myself tears over and over again, and blood starts dribbling out of me.

"NO!," I scream, flailing around in protest. "GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! STOP IT!"

I keep trying to penetrate his mind, but i can't. It's like it's confusing when i try. I feel dizzy.

"You have many scars!," Aaron says through pants. "Recent ones. You've obviously been raped many times before. This should be regular, Vlad dear."

"NO!," I cry. I keep trying to break in, but everything is so foggy.

_What did he do to me?! _

Suddenly, Aaron stops, and his cock is fully inside me. It burns and stings, and then i feel myself being splattered into.

"NO!," i shout. "DON'T! GET OUT OF ME! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU DON'T CUM INSIDE ME!"

But he already has. Tears streak down my cheeks as Aaron pulls away, and i feel coldness next.

It's then that i notice I've been calling out for Tryan. Calling out for his help.

But he isn't returning anything.

It's all so confusing.

Suddenly, Aaron is on top of me, and i feel something hard and big pressed against my lips.

_No...._

"Open your mouth," Aaron demands, grabbing my hair tightly.

I shake my head, refusing to part my lips no matter what.

I feel a mind numbing blow to my genitals, and i cry out in pain.

Something huge and long slips into my mouth, gagging me.

I don't suck it and keep trying to get it out, but it just hits against my throat, choking me.

I'm unable to breath, and i feel as though I'm going to die.

Suddenly, my head is moving, indicating that Aaron is forcing my head up and down.

My scalp burns as he rips out my hair and clenches onto my head, bring my head up and down.

I gag on his cock, but apparently he feels good.

He's moaning loudly, and a few minutes later, he comes into my mouth.

He pulls away, watching me with melicious eyes.

Semen overflowed my lisp and is comming out from both sides of my mouth, rivering down my jaw. I refuse to drink it.

I spit it out on the bed sheets, coughing to get the disgusting taste out my mouth.

That's when i feel a sharp sting on my stomach, followed by a wild burning sensation.

I scream as i feel myself being whipped raw. I start to twist and turn in the bed, pull at the binds.

"NO! TRYAN! PLEASE! STOP IT! HELP! AHH!"

My pleas are useless, i know it, but i still yell them out.

The pain is like a knew rip from a fang that slices you open. Then, it starts to feel like a dull thud, though the burning effect still works.

I can hear it crack against my skin, and it starts to through it, succeeding in splitting my skin open.

I want this horrible pain to go away. I want it all to go away.

I want Tryan to rescue me. I want Tryan to hold me.

I want Tryan.

It's not longer after that thought that i slip into unconsciousness. I don't know what happens next, but i know it's not something good.

Save Me, Tryan.

* * *

WELL, that's the chapter for the month! We got ten minutes before it's August! Sorry for the crappy scene, i was working fast.

**Spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, opposing information: sorry. xD **

Please Review T_T


	8. Sepia

My eyes fluttered open, revealing me to a ceiling that i knew all to well. At first, i thought everything was dream. It had to be; there was no way i could be back home. Yes, this was all fake.

So why did it feel so real? I knew allot of my dreams felt real, but this certain one felt _very _real.

I looked around; yes, this was my house. The laptop on the right corner besides the t.v and all.

_Am i going delusional?_, I wonder, grabbing my face with my hands as waves of pain crash through me.

_This can't be real. _

It was sunset at best; outside the blinded windows the area looked a sepia tone. I blinked rapidly as i tried to get all this to fade away so i could be submitted to the real world. When that failed, i pinched myself; i was still here.

I tried to sit up, but an unbearable pain rippled in my arse and i almost screamed as i fell back to the couch.

I don't know what could have been worse—being raped by your best friend, or being raped by someone who had been extremely nice and caring for you but was actually just backstabbing you and was now putting you through this crazy delusion.

Both sucked completely. Carefully, i sat up again, moving with slow, measured movements. It took me five minutes to shift my legs off the couch and over the side and for me to sit up strait.

But that was to my best extent.

I wished Tryan to be here. To save me from all this.

I don't know why; I hate Tryan. He's horrible and perverted and humiliates me and keeps trying to get into my pants.....

I grimace, though not in the pain my body is succumbed too.

_Trying_. That's the key word right there. He doesn't brutally force his way in. He has the power too; hell, I'm week as a baby chicken. I can't fight on my own—I care too much.

So Tryan should have no problem ripping me open.

But he didn't, still.

So why? Why didn't he rip me open and fuck me? Why didn't he make me do disgusting stuff?

I groan, grabbing my head, feeling the heat radiating on the scalp. I listen to my heartbeat, trying to calm myself down.

My heart is racing though, and my mind is buzzing, despite it's appalling newborn headache.

_Does he love me? Like me, at least? Is he just trying to set me up so i can fall again? What is this feeling in my heart? It hurts, but I'm so addicted to it. I want more. I want...._

I gasp and cover my mouth quickly, my eyes widening. I've fallen in love with Tryan.

I breath heavily, wondering how he managed to do it. I known for a long time i have a weak heart, but i certainly do _not _have a weak mind. Tryan's managed to get me to like him without touching my body.

_This hurts so much_.

Now, i just want to see Tryan. Once i come out of this dream, I'm going to be killed. I'll die. Zip. Nada.

And now, i don't even want to see Otis or Nelly or anyone. I just want to see _him_. Tryan.

I want him to touch me. I want him to rub against me. I want him to make me feel all warm inside. I want him to make me so hot and wild that i can't contain it inside and i have to let it out.

I want so much from Tryan, but I know I'll never get it.

I'll never feel his hands on me, caressing my skin. I'll never hear his pleasured moans. I'll never see him again.

I feel like a loser. More of a loser then I've ever felt before.

I feel like an idiot too; an idiot for following that guy. And idiot for letting Henry rape me.

Now, i don't want to be innocent. Or cute. Or adorable.

I want to feel stubborn, sexy, and free. I don't want people to take control and i don't want them to tell me what to do.

But this knew promise even matter? No, of course not. This is all fake; this home. It's soon going to dissolve when someone splashes water on my face and i wake up.

These are just empty words. Right.......

I open my tightly shut eyes, staring at the coffee table in front of me. No. I have to wake up. I have to get away. I have to do _something_. These _aren't _empty words. I _need _to see Tryan.

I stand up, but i immediately fall back against the couch seat, swearing and cursing.

_I thought you don't feel pain when your in a dream! Fuck!_, I think ruthlessly. _Oh wait, that's when your dying_.

"You know," A voice says, making my blood run cold. "Your thoughts are very cute. Sweet Rose."

My eyes widen, and my cheeks flush bright pink. _No_, I think, biting my lip. _This isn't real. He's fake. _

"I'm not fake," Tryan says again, and he takes a step towards me. I flinch, and then scoot back, trying to get away from him.

"Stay away from me!," I warn.

Tryan smiles that smile he always smile. "C'mon daffodil, you know it's me."

"I said, STAY BACK!," I say louder this time.

Tryan simply shakes his head, and he gets closer and closer to me.

_I have to do something!_, my mind screams. _I have to see Tryan! _

"Vlad," Tryan says, only a two feet away from me. He reaches out, trying to touch me. "I seriously am—"

I cut Tryan's words off.

I bring up my foot and kick him hard in the gut, sending him flying back into the wall.

"God damn!," I hiss ass pain crawls in my arse. I feel wetness, and i know I've torn and now I'm bleeding.

I doubt i can move from the pain, but i know i have to. I have to get away. I have to see Tryan!

"Your favorite color," the fake Tryan croaks. I stare at him. "Your favorite color," he repeats again. "Is brown."

My eyes widen at the hunched over figure. _No one knows my favorite color...! _

That's a true statement. I always lie and say it's blue, or they assume it's black because i appear to be Goth.

But..one time, me and Tryan had been talking—a regular conversation argument that we constantly are succumbed too.

Tryan had asked my favorite color, and of course, i said it was blue. But t hen he said, no, it's brown. And i didn't reply.

I don't know why; i should've fought back. But i just didn't say anything, and he took that answer.

"How the hell do you....," my voice trails off into silence. _How could he know that? It's impossible! This isn't real! He's fake! He has to be! He has to...._

"See," Tryan says, standing up. "I told you i was the real Tryan."

"You could've tortured it out of him!," I retort, trying to think of any way. I can't believe this is actually real.

"Vlad," Tryan says, amusement sewn through his tone. "Do you _really _think they would capture me?"

I stare at them, and then blush, darting my eyes away. It was very unlikely indeed that they would catch Tryan....

But...

"You can't be true," I choke out, and i feel my eyes becoming wet as i blink. "This has to be fake. There's no way..."

"But there is a way," Tryan says, and he's now in front of me. "You have much more power then you believe Vlad. When we arrived, he was already dead. He had killed himself."

"That's impossible!," I cry, now fully engulf in tears. I don't know if their of sadness or of happiness.

I don't even care if this isn't the real Tryan. I feel as though it's the real Tryan, so now he's the real Tryan.

"See," Tryan, now officially labeled as real, says, lifting my chin up. He wipes away my tears, and i sniff. "I told you I was real, Vlad."

I feel a wave of joy crash over my heart, and i have to stop breathing to hold it back.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper, even though it's more of a whimper.

"Yeah," Tryan laughs. "You better be sorry!"

I don't even care that, that certain statement was completely self centered. That's how Tryan acts and i want to be smothered in those acts.

Next, lust and horniness blooms inside me, and i start getting a random boner.

I yelp, quickly covering my crotch with my hands.

_God damn these fucking hormones!_

"Now, now, Vlad, no need to yell at yourself," Tryan laughs, looking at my pants. I blush madly, and yell at him not to look.

Tryan laughs harder, shaking his head in amusement. He pulls my hands away, and then whistles.

"That is some big boner you got there Vlad," He chuckles.

"Stop looking pervert!," I scream.

"Spicy. I love my spices." Tryan starts to unzip my pants as he lowers himself.

I know what he's going to do; he's going to suck me!

"No!," I yelp, pushing him away.

"Vlad please!," He pleads.

I shake my head, and i slowly look at him. "Let me..."

Tryan's eyes widened in shock, then he frowns, looking away.

"What!," I say angrily. "You don't think I'd be good?!" _He doesn't think i can service him! This pervert thinks i can't suck a cock!_

"It's not that!," Tryan quickly says, looking at me. "It's....if you do that, then I'll have to take it further."

"So why not?"

"Vlad you are a stubborn idiot!," Tryan exclaims.

"You can't even stand up and you expect me to fuck you?"

I shake my head. "No, I expect to ride you."

For the first time in my life, i see Tryan's cheek go aflame. "You whore!," he bawls.

And for the first time in my life, I'm actually glad i was called that. I giggle happily, winking. "Thank you!"

"What if i bite you?," Tryan asks.

"I think the question is what if i bite–ugh—you," I reply as i painfully try to get myself off the couch.

_No what! I'm just going to heal it!_

Summoning all my energy, i direct it for my arse. Immediately, all the pain starts to melt away.

_Wholly shit!_, my mind yelps. _How the hell did i just do that?!_

I had never learned this power from any of his Elders. Just somehow, I had wanted to do it and I did it!

I felt slightly lightheaded from that task—it took a lot of my power—but i focused on the task at hand.

I walked over to Tryan, now all pain gone, and when i reached him i was enveloped in a tender kiss.

Tryan's lips were so tender; so perfect. But...everything about Tryan was perfect. Even his imperfect parts were perfect.

Tryan deepened the kiss between us, his tongue running across my bottom one, asking for entrance. Of course, i let him in. His tongue was perfect; so spongy. He mouth was hot and humid, and it made me feel so good.

Our tongue's tied together, and i moaned into his mouth deeply, totally turned on.

As we kissed, my hands tugged at Tryan's belt.

It took me a few moments to successfully get it open, and when i did, Tryan popped open.

Just cupping it with my hands made my heart race. I groaned and then started to suck on Tryan's neck, receiving small moans.

_I'm making him feel good...._I don't know what makes me so glad about that, but it does.

I feel my fangs lengthening in my mouth, and i gasp sharply.

Forcing myself away from Tryan's neck, i wrap my hand around the Tryan's cock.

"Big...," I murmur, noticing my fingers just barely touched.

Tryan chuckled deeply, making me blush.

"You think you can take it all, Vlad?," he asks.

I narrow my eyes in determination, and i squeeze Tryan's cock harshly.

"Ah!," Tryan yelps in pain.

I giggle, and i get on my knees as Tryan glares deeply at me.

For some reason, this feels totally weird. I'm not use to...doing this on my choice. Usually I'm forced...but...

I take a big breath and then release it.

I know i can do it.

Closing my eyes and opening my mouth, i take in Tryan's massive cock.

I hear Tryan groan loudly in pleasure. His hands find my hair as i suck on the tip of him, and he rakes his fingers through my black locks.

My tongue slithers into his slit as i suck his tip, deciding to torture him slowly.

My hands crawl up his inner thighs, tickling them as i ghost upward. My fingers reach only centimeters away from his sack when they leave.

"Stop...teasing....,"Tryan murmurs, and for some reason, i feel like he's used to topping.

My mind smiles.

After a few minutes, i slowly slide deeper and deeper around his cock, consuming him. My tongue caresses the skin lazily. I go all the way to the base, and Tryan massive cock is all the way down my throat.

I can breath perfectly fine though. Teasingly, i sluggishly pull back, leaving the skin coated with my saliva. When the air hits it, i know it turns cold and it made Tryan shudder.

Tryan's hands are tearing my scalp as they grip it tightly.

I moan, holding Tryan's cock in my hand and pumping it as i kiss softly down the side.

Tryan starts to tremble, and i smile, landing a kiss right on a mole that looks like a star.

I start to nibble at his sweet flesh, and my fangs pound against my gums.

But i can't....

I swirl my tongue around Tryan's tip again before i consume his cock once again, though this time, I'm going fast.

My head bobs up and down, and Tryan is helping with this rhythm by moving my already moving head.

Tryan is so good; all of him. His cock, his skin, his moles. It makes me want to cum.

Then, only moments later do i slow down to the same speed i was doing when i started out.

It drives Tryan insane.

He starts twitching inside my mouth, and his whole body is shuddering.

My hands squeeze his sack lightly, groping him.

"....fuck..!," Tryan moans.

Then, i speed up, only to stop minutes later, kissing down his stiff shaft.

Lifting his cock and bringing forth his tight sack, i take it into my mouth, sucking on it.

Tryan has a spasm of gasps as i swirl my tongue around his sack, sucking and nibbling on the flesh.

I know I'm driving Tryan off the edge.

Stopping, i take Tryan's cock in my mouth again, sucking his length. I don't tease him anymore; i want him to cum deep into my mouth.

Tryan rakes my scalp, his nails clawing into it. Then, i start to feel violent trembles and restless moans.

Hot semen squirts into my mouth, and i drink it all, moaning.

I feel myself squirting to, and I'm glad i had released myself a few minutes ago.

After a few long, endless seconds, we both stop cuming. Tryan pulls out of my mouth, breathing hard.

I'm panting too, my chest heaving.

I don't know what is making me feel so good, but it's definitely working. Having a choice....it makes me _burn_.

I feel myself becoming hot again.

I stand up, a little dizzy, and then strong hands wrap around me, pulling me close. My lips connect with Tryan's in a sloppy, but loving french kiss.

I wrap my arms around Tryan, pushing my cock against his.

Then, Tryan's cold hands wrap around his and my cock, rubbing the half-hardens against each other.

His thumb massages my tip, and i feel myself start to feel like lava.

"Inside...me...," I whisper through breaks in the kisses.

I find myself thrusting against Tryan's hand and cock. It just feels like heaven when i feel his against mine....my heart flutters.

Finally, we part lips, and i force myself to rip away from Tryan's hand and cock. I pull down my pants and boxers and the throw them somewhere, shedding off my wife beater.

Surprisingly, this was all i had on.

I don't dwell on it to much, because Tryan is naked too. He's on the couch, and his large cock is raised proudly. It looks wet and good enough to eat.

"Are you going to stand there staring at it or ride it?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, and i glare at Tryan, who smirks. I walk over to him, and he caresses my skin, making me moan.

"You know how to ride, yes?," Tryan asks as he rubs my hips with his fingers.

I roll my eyes in annoyance. "Of course i know."

Tryan gropes my ass and then spreads my cheeks, making me flinch when the cold air hits it.

Tryan chuckles, and i feel the tip of his cock press against my hole.

Lust clenched down on me as Tryan slid inside of me. He fit me so perfectly; it was like heaven.

My eyes rolled back in my head as i craned my neck back, moaning. I gripped Tryan's shoulders, trying not to pass out in the pleasure.

That's what it felt like; everything was so perfect. Was i even in this universe?

I rolled my hips, jerking up in down. Tryan thrust into me at the same time, making all this feeling in my heart bursting in little spasms.

Tryan's cock hit me just in the right places; i groaned. My own dick was throbbing, and i wrapped my fingers around it, wanking it.

I did full, hearty pumps, squeezing it in my palm.

"Tryan..!," I moaned repeatedly, not wanting the person with that name ever to leave me.

Tryan's hands clawed my hips as he helped me slam down into him, giving me the full effect.

Color burst into my eyes when this lightning bolt delight stroke my limbs.

I groaned the loudest, and there was a tick in my head.

_Found it_.

Tryan started hitting me prostate hard in fast, making me go wild. I thrust my head back, moaning deeply.

"More...ahh....more...nnn!"

Tryan took a hand away from my hips, and then he grabbed one of my nipples, pinching it and twisting the stiff nub. He rolled it between his fingers, making me go ecstatic.

I leaned down, and then next thing i know, my tongue is swirling around his neck. My fangs pop out my mouth, and i open my mouth wide, biting into Tryan's neck.

My fangs go through his skin as if it's warm butter, and i groan. Blood splurts into my mouth, and i start to suck down the delicious liquid.

My whole body starts to heat up ten degrees hotter, and i know I'm going to explode.

Tryan's blood is like holy water in a good way. It's so hot and liquid-y. It's smooth and silky, and it riving into my throat. It's like a frenzy is going on in my mind.

I moan into his neck loudly as i feel my sack tightening.

I start to ride him harder and suck more, moaning small spasms into his neck. My back arches in the pure joy that is igniting inside me.

I leave Tryan's neck and thrust my head back, tightening around Tryan this length.

Tryan begins to moan incoherent moans, and i feel searing liquid fill in me as we both cum.

"TRYAN!," I scream as white blasts in front of my eyes.

Only a few minutes later through both of our ejaculations are we panting heavily, moaning lightly.

Tryan shows no sign of moving. "You gunna hah get hah out?," I say through heavily breaths.

Tryan shakes his head. "No."

"Good," I whisper, closing me eyes and starting to relax.

* * *

Okay, if that sex scene sucks, I'm sorry. I hate writing first person sex scene, it's so difficult!

Review....


End file.
